Une nouvelle année a Poudlard
by aria22
Summary: Cette fiction raconte la sixième année de Emily une gryfondor, meilleure amie de Lily Evans. Emily passe pour une adolescente comme les autres mais elle a un secret que ses amies s'efforcerons de découvrir au cours d'une nouvelle année.


**Personnages :**

Emily Davies (se prononce à l'américaine dévis) : Elle est grande, mince, brune, a des yeux verts. Elle ne s'entend pas spécialement avec les maraudeurs mais peut les supporté même si Sirius lui tape parfois sur les nerfs. Coté caractère elle est spontanée, drôle, gentille et prête a tous pour ses amis et elle ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pied Elle est en 6°années a griffondor a poudlard l'école de sorcellerie. Elle a un secret que même ses amies les plus proches ignorent.

Lily Evans : Elle est grande, mince, rousse et a des yeux verts. Elle déteste les maraudeurs et surtout James Potter qui passe son temps a lui proposé de sortir avec lui. Lily est très caractériel et lunatique elle s'énerve souvent a cause de James mais elle est aussi très gentille et généreuse avec tous le monde.

Elle en 6° années a griffondor. Elle est préfet.

Lisa Lenoir : Elle est petite assez mince, elle est blonde et a les yeux marrons. Elle aussi déteste les maraudeurs et surtout Remus Lupin qui est pourtant le plus supportable des 4. Elle est assez timide, toujours très gentille et est très serviable avec les gens.

Carla McDolls : Elle est de taille moyenne, elle est mince, elle a de longs cheveux blond cendrés et a des yeux bleu gris. Elle, elle s'en fou un peu des maraudeurs mais elle ne comprend pas pourquoi autant de filles leur tourne autour. Elle est franche et n'hésite pas à dire ce qu'elle pense.

Les maraudeurs : Tout le monde les connaît, ce n'est pas la peine de les présenter.

**Dans le Poudlard express**

Emily se pressait dans la gare en traînant sa valise derrière elle. Elle était grande, mince, avait des cheveux bruns coupés en dégradé qui tombé en cascade sur ses épaules, de grands yeux verts pétillants et un visage angélique. Elle avait 16 ans et entrée en 6° année a poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie mais elle cachait un secret, un secret qu'elle avait réussit a dissimuler pendant 6 ans.

Elle entra dans le poudlard express et se mit à chercher un compartiment libre. Mais elle n'en trouva aucun. Elle entra dans le dernier compartiment où se trouvaient les maraudeurs. Elle ne les aimait pas spécialement car elle les trouvait arrogant surtout Sirius Black. Néanmoins il lui était arrivé de parler et même de plaisanter avec eux.

James jouait avec un vif d'or pendant que Sirius lui racontait quelque chose qui avait l'air passionnant, Remus lisait un livre et Peter fidèle a lui-même se goinfrait.

Lorsqu'elle entra ils se tournèrent tous vers elle :

« -Salut ! S'exclama Emily d'un air faussement enthousiaste, je peu venir avec vous ? Y'a plus de place nul pars…

-Heu… non, répondit black en tentant de reprendre la conversation ou il l'avait laissé.

-Ho s'est dommage, tant pis Lily et moi, allons allés avec les serpentards, il me semble qu'il leur restait des places !

James et Sirius se regardèrent un instant en se demandant s'il était raisonnable de laisser une griffondor avec tout un groupe de serpentard.

Puis James sembla enfin comprendre se qu'Emily venait de lui dire :

« -Lily Evans ?

-Ben oui répondit-elle d'un air innocent c'est ma meilleure amie donc on va sûrement faire le voyage ensemble…Bon ben salut !

-Attend ! S'écria James sous le regard désespéré de Sirius, tu peut rester !

-Merci ! C'est super sympa, s'écria Emily avec un grand sourire de faux-cul

Elle rangea, ou plutôt jeta sa valise et se laissa tombé à coté de Sirius.

-Quel grâce, se moqua celui-ci

- Hé ho je t'ai rien demandé !

Au moment où il allait répondre Lily entra dans le compartiment.

-Lily ! S'écria Emily en se jetant dans ses bras

-Bonjour Lily chérie…

-Heu… tu m'explique se qu'on fait avec eux ?

-Ben y a plus de place nul pars a par avec Malfoy et compagnie, chuchota Emily

-T'es sure ?

- Oui, toutes mes condoléances.

Emily reprit sa place et Lily s'installa en face d'elle, a coté de James (on s'en serait pas douté ^^)

-Alors ma Lily d'amour comment vas tu ?

-J'allais très bien jusqu'à ce que je te vois !

-C'est pas très gentil de dire ça ! Mais je sais que tu m'aimes ! Qui n'aimerai pas quelqu'un comme moi ? Après tout je suis beau, charismatique, musclé, intelligent…

-Modeste…continua Emily

-Exactement ! s'exclama James.

-James, tu veux me faire plaisir, demanda Lily

-Oui ma Lily chérie tout se que tu voudras ….

-Alors FERME LA !

-Aïe ! Ça doit faire mal, chuchota Emily a Sirius tandis que James blanchissait a vue d'œil.

-En effet, répondit Sirius d'un air compatissent. C'est pas grave Jamesie tu t'en remettra, continua Sirius plus fort.

-C'est pas drôle, pesta James

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et Lucius Malfoy entra :

-Tiens on dirait que je suis tombé sur un compartiment de traître et de sang de bourbe. Oh Emily tu est la aussi ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Très mal depuis que tu est la !

-Dégage Malefoy ! S'exclama Sirius

-Tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis par rapport a ma proposition a se que je vois…

-Non et je risque pas de changé d'avis !

Pendant ce temps les maraudeurs s'étaient levés et étaient prés à sortir leurs baguettes.

-Y'a que les imbéciles qui ne change pas d'avis. Sur ce je vous quitte, dit-il d'un air théâtral.

-Quel bouffon, s'exclama Emily une fois qu'il fut sortit.

-Hé Davis ! De quoi il parlait ? demanda James

-D'une proposition pas très catholique qu'il m'a fait avant les vacances. Il m'a dit que si on allait tous les deux dans son dortoir on pourrait faire des jeux très « amusant » Beurkkkk !

« Pensé de Peter : Des jeux ? Mais un monopoly ou un scrabble ? »

-Tu veux que je le frappe ? demanda James

-Non t'inquiète dans 2 jours il aura oublié et il sera passé a une autre fille

-Potter on ne peut pas tout régler par la violence, s'exclama Lily

-Bien sur que si !

-Bien sur que non !

-SI !

-NON !

-SI !

-Oula, glissa Emily a l'intention de Sirius et Remus s'est légèrement en train de dégénéré la !

-Silence ! S'écria Remus, si vous continué je vous enlève 50 points a tous les deux. Et oui Remus était préfet tout comme Lily

-Mais c'est elle qui a commencé !

-N'importe quoi !

-J'hallucine, soupira Remus en se laissant tomber sur la banquette.

Quelques heures plus tard Lily et James avait fini par se calmer.

-Qui veut des friandises ? demanda une femme un peu ronde qui passait dans le couloir

-Moi ! S'exclama Emily en courant hors du compartiment, elle revint avec les bras chargés de chocolats.

-T'est vraiment irrécupérable, soupira Lily

-Mais j'aime le chocolat, c'est tellement bon, dit elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux

-Ca on l'avait remarqué, dit Sirius en la regardant d'un air étrange

-Je t'ai rien demandé a toi ! S'exclama Emily

-Au fait comment ça se fait que Lloyd et Mcdolls ne soit pas avec vous ? Demanda James avant que Sirius n'ait le temps de répliquer.

Lisa Lloyd et Carla McDolls étaient les deux autres meilleures amies de Lily et Emily et étaient elles aussi à Gryfondor.

-Elles doivent avoir trouvé des places dans un autre compartiment.

-Il faudrait qu'on aille dans le compartiment des préfets de Remus à Lily, la réunion va bientôt commencer, celle-ci se leva et tout deux quittèrent le compartiment.

Emily tourna la tête vers James et Sirius qui avaient commencé une partie de bataille explosive. Quand à Peter il était inutile d'espérer avoir une conversation intéressante avec lui. Elle décida donc de regardé la partie de carte et finit par s'endormir.

Une ombre se tenait un peu plus loin devant elle, impossible de distinguait clairement son visage Emily se rapprocha elle devait savoir qui se tenait la devant elle. Elle s'approcha de plus en plus sans pour autant distingué son visage.

Puis d'un coup, tout lui paru plus clair, l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, elle savait trop bien qui il était. Il se tourna d'un mouvement brusque et sa voix menaçante et effrayante résonna aux oreilles d'Emily :

« -Tu ne pourras pas m'échappé longtemps ! »

Emily se réveilla brusquement et battit plusieurs fois les paupières.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle Lily et Remus étaient revenus, James et Sirius avaient arrêté leur partie de carte et bavardaient d'un air joyeux.

-Oh tu est réveillé, s'exclama Lily en la regardant. Devine ce qu'on vient de nous apprendre à la réunion des préfets.

- heu…on va avoir droit a plus d'eau chaude, suggéra Emily qui était encore à moitié endormi

-Bien sur que non.

-Alors la j'en ai pas la moindre idée

-Il va y avoir un bal a noël

Lily avait l'air toute excité

-Et pourquoi tu es ci heureuse, demanda Emily avec un sourire en coin tu espère qu'un garçon en particulier t'invite ? Elle jeta un regard en biais à James qui attendait impatiemment la réponse de Lily

-Non pas du tout répondit Lily en rougissant légèrement. Emily cru entendre James soupiré de soulagement. Sans savoir pourquoi elle avait l'intuition que Lily finirait par cédait a ses avances et qu'ils iraient au bal tout les deux mais elle préféra se taire afin de ne pas énervé Lily qui était très susceptible en se qui concerner James

Elle regarda par la fenêtre et s'aperçu qu'il faisait déjà nuit.

-On ne va pas tarder à arrivé, on ferait mieux de mettre nos robes de sorcier, suggéra Emily

-Bonne idée, répondit Lily

-Bon les garçons vous sortez !

-Ho ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je suis très bien ici. Mais je t'en pris fais ce que tu as a faire, dit Sirius avec un petit sourire en coin

-Sirius espèce de pervers dégage, s'exclama Emily en poussant les garçons hors du compartiment.

Elles se changèrent et les garçons entrèrent.

-Ho vous avez déjà fini, dommage

-Tu changera jamais toi, soupira Emily.

Sirius lui répondit par un clin d'œil

-C'est vrai que c'est dommage, dit James, j'aurais bien aimé voir ma Lily en sous vêtement.

Aussitôt Lily vira au rouge :

-POTTER !DEJA JE NE SUIS PAS TA LILY ! DE PLUS SI C'ETAIT ARRIVER TU NE SERAIS PLUS DE CE MONDE ! C'EST CLAIRE ?

-Très… claire ma Lily, répondit James qui avait l'habitude des colères de Lily

-Bon c'est bien beau tout ça mais il faudrait peut être qu'on se change nous aussi, suggéra Remus. Donc si vous pouviez sortir les filles…

-Quoique si vous vouliez rester je comprendrais, susurra Sirius.

-Dans tes rêve oui ! S'exclama Emily. Moi je vais plutôt m'enfuir.

Et elle sortit de compartiment suivit par Lily qui lançait toujours des regard furieux en direction de James.

Quelques minutes plus tard le train entrait en gare.


End file.
